Strange
by The-one-who-dreams
Summary: Naruto meets Starfrie in the forest at age six and the Kyuubi soon after. What will happen can only be labeled as strange. NarutoXTitans crossover because of pairing there are claymore elements to the story as well. suck at summaries so R&R please, thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the original characters in this fic. I do, however, own the particular versions that I create.**

**Strange**

**AN: no there is no prologue. They are all the same anyway so why bother writing it?**

A six year Naruto was walking out in the forest after the villagers had chased him outside the walls, _again_. To him it was all getting rather repetitive so he spent most of his time out in the forest anyway.

As he walked through the forest a shooting star lit up the sky. Naruto made the wish that he would finally have a friend for once in his life. What startled poor Naruto was that the shooting star fell from the sky not twenty meters away from him. Upon investigating said crater, he found a strange girl struggling in some strange restraints around her wrists. Naruto having been stuck in similar bondage used his chakra to free her after which she immediately kissed him full with tong and all.

"Hello, my name is Koriand'r but you may call me Star Fire if you wish. My sister Black Fire, who is queen of my home planet Tamaran has exiled me for no real reason. Please, if I might be able to find a place to live here I would be ever so grateful. Tell me, what is your name, friend?"

"M-my n-name i-is N-na-naruto" he stuttered, understandably shocked at this point. this was Naruto's process of thought, One) a very pretty girl just fell out of the sky, two) very pretty girl just made out with him, three) pretty girl was stradeling him even though she seemed to be around the same age, four) pretty girl just basically asked to live with him (I'd be shell shocked to)

"It is very nice to meet you friend Naruto. Let us go to where you live so that I may settle in after my long journey."

"Uh, Star Fire? We're going to have to visit the Hokage first."

"Ok friend Naruto. Where is this Hokage you refer to?"

"He's at the Hokage tower doing his paper work."

"Alright then. Hold on friend Naruto." With that, she _flew_, I repeat, _flew_ to the Hokage tower. At this point Naruto fainted.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The Hokage was having a great day. The evil known to all Kage (paper work) was vanquished, he had his pipe lit, and was just about to read a certain little orange book when he heard something tapping at the window. Looking out he saw a strange girl dressed in purple (think TV version of Star but age six) _floating_ just beyond the window holding a limp Naruto. Sarutobi quickly let the girl in and after a few hours, one of which was spent waiting for Naruto to wake up, the Hokage finally got the full story.

"so she…"

"Yep."

"And then she…"

"Yes again."

"And then she…"

"Yep."

"And you really…"

"Yes I kissed friend Naruto. My race receives information such as language through skin to skin contact. Still, kissing is more fun as I don't get the chance to do so often."

"And you really want to live with Naruto-kun Koriand'r-san?"

"Yes. I wish to live with the one who freed me from my restraints. Without his help I would have likely died. Friend Naruto is a very good person Hokage…san, was it?

"You can call me Ojii-san like Naruto here dose. If you two are going to be living together then it is high time to get you a new apartment in the shinobi district. I know for a fact that most of them are indifferent to you Naruto. Koriand'r-san, I'll be enlisting you as an academy student so that you can learn more about our culture perhaps and to be a ninja as well. I'll even place you in the same class as Naruto-kun."

"That would be most wonderful Ojii-san. Thank you so much" (insert uber happy face of excitement and joy here)

"Thanks Ojii-san. Thank you so much." A new place to live and a roommate who didn't hate him. This was turning out to be a great day."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Later at the new apartment

"Hey Kori-chan," (insert a blushing Star who knew what that suffix meant. He even gave her a nickname!), "eat something and get some rest. We have to go to the academy tomorrow and we have to be there by eight am."

"But friend Naruto, I am unfamiliar with the elemental nations and I know not what I can and cannot eat."

"Then I'll take you out to Ichiraku's ramen bar. Best in all the elemental nations. People may think that ramen isn't all that healthy but they know how to make it just right. Cheap to and filling. Common, my treat."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was starting to regret saying that he'd buy for Star Fire. He had stopped on bowl twenty and she _surpassed him_. Finally, around bowl thirty, she was finished.

"Ahhh, you were right friend Naruto, that was very tasty and filling."

"Truthfully I thought you wouldn't ever stop eating!"

"But friend Naruto. Back on my home world of Tamaran, there is a similar noodle dish and it would not satisfy me until bowl two hundred or so."

"You have got to be kidding Kori-chan. Two HUNDRED!? Not even I could eat that much."

"Next time I will pay friend Naruto. I too am receiving a monthly stipend to help."

"Oh no you don't Kori-chan. When I say I'm paying then I'm paying."

"Oh thank you friend Naruto! Come, let us go home and rest for our day tomorrow."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto's mind

X mind scape X

_Drip, drip, drip…drip_

'What the hell, where am I?'

"**Hey brat! Get over here."**

'What the hell' thought Naruto as he got up taking notice of his surroundings. An old decrepit sewer with poor lighting, knee high water that never rose past his face, which, oddly enough didn't smell, and pipes of varying sizes running along the ceiling. Naruto started to wander around always following that red glow that was always at the end of the corridor. Finally he came to a huge cage with a slip of paper holding the kanji for seal in the middle where the doors met. Naruto walked up to the cage and three giant claws came at rushing at him, though strangely, he didn't move.

"**Huh? Not scared brat? you've got guts I'll give you that."**

"Who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get in my head?"

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Kyuubi no Yoko depending on what legend you refer to. As for how I was sealed in here well…**(cue Kyuubi telling Naruto everything about that night. Not that Yondaime was Naruto's father, Kyuubi didn't know that)

"It all makes sense now. All the catcalling, all the looks of hate. It was all because of you."

"**Hey, I didn't attack of my own free will and I'm dying even inside this seal so I'm going to give you something that will help you."**

"And what is that Kyuubi?"

"**A data dump of sword styles so that you can create your own style and all of my yoki at your disposal. This will change your hair to the color of straw and your eyes will change to a silver color, though they will change once you use a certain amount of it."**

"You got a deal Fox, just tell me what I have to do."

"**Wake up that strange girl and then walk out into the forest. I'll explain the rest there."**

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Clearing in the forest far away from Konoha

X mind scape X

"**Alright brat get down here kit."**

"Ok so now what do I have to do?"

"**Take that seal and eat it. That way I can give my gift and still can't forcibly take over your body."**

Naruto does just that and lands on his feet due to there being no cage.

"**I will warn you, this is going to hurt like a bitch riding you in heat. Pleasure and pain all in one."**

Before Naruto could contemplate what was said a searing, pleasurable?, pain ripped through his body forcing him out of his mind and into the real world.

X real world X

"Friend Naruto, friend Naruto are you alright? Friend Naruto please say something!"

"K-kori-chan?"

"Yes friend Naruto? What is it? How may I help?"

"J-just hold me for a bit. Gona be fine…"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Several hours later, around six am

"Friend Naruto, are you alright you look different. I do not recall you having silver eyes."

"I'm fine Kori-chan. Thanks for staying with me through that. Listen, there's something I have to tell you.

(cue Naruto telling Star his complete life story, the unrated version complete with everything that he can remember from birth to now)

By this time Star Fire had tears pouring out of her eyes. 'How could people do such horrible things to others?'

"I'm so sorry friend Naruto for what you had to go through as a child."

"Kori-chan I will not have you apologizing for what others did. The worst they can do now is glare now that I can protect myself."

"I'm still sorry…"

"Kori-chan, will you be my girlfriend? I know this is a bit rushed but I just feel safe around you, and you did kiss me…"

Star was at a loss for words. This was totally unexpected and, welcome?, all at once. Finding that she couldn't get her tong to work and worried that Naruto would take her silence as rejection she did the next best thing. Glomp and kiss him at the same time.

"Yes Naruto…kun I think it is. Yes Naruto-kun, I will gladly be your girlfriend. As long as you are my boyfriend that is. Didn't we need to be at the academy by eight because it is seven thirty."

"Oh shoot we're going to be late! Grab some toast and common." said Naruto doing a couple of refresh jutsu for him and Star to remove the sweat from last night. Today was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Childhood Trauma **

**AN: just because they are bf gf dose not mean that they are in that kind of relationship. They are just children and barely getting out of the academy in this chapter. Later on they become closer but for now there is nothing sexual going on and no kissing except for the chaste kisses they share. Nothing serious.**

**Two years later (age 8)**

Over the years since Naruto and Starfire met many changes have occurred in the village. Today, both Naruto and Starfire were joining the academy despite Star's inability to use chakra. She made up for it with her starbolts and the ability of flight. Of course, Danzo had a fit when he learned that she was the Hokage's ward, thus making her untouchable. She had also incorporated her bolts into her taijutsu, releasing them right as her fist found its target. Her outfit hadn't changed much through the years thou she did add a fishnet armor. Naruto had changed a lot. His whisker marks slowly disappeared and his eyes and hair had faded to the color of a claymore's. On his back was a sword that was as long as he was tall and he was slowly mastering it. He had become proficient in using his yoki as well, being able to use it in the same way as chakra. This was no mean feat and the control required was amazing, on levels comparing to Tsunade.

His outfit changed as well. He wore black breathable clothing, t-shirt, cargo pants, steel toed boots, and black gloves. Over this was a cloak of the same color except for a red cross with the edges turned down (Clare's symbol)

The two had a plan to be on the same team when they graduated. Star would take the position of top female student and Naruto would barely bass as the dobe of the class. After all, the two top students were placed with the bottom of the class to even out team abilities.

They were sitting in class on the first day of class. Naruto and Star took seats next to each other near the back of the class. As students came in Naruto did a mental evaluation on who would accually graduate and pass the jonin administered test.

'_Ah, let's see. Sasuke might be decent. He has the Uchia blood line and his brother Is Itachi. If only he would stop obsessing over power. Ah, Ino, Shikamare, and Choji will probably end up as a reincarnation of the Ino, Shika, Cho trio. I wonder how Inoichi-san is doing? Hinata has the Byakugan and is a lot stronger than she looks, despite the timid ness. Kiba has potential but needs to learn a little humility. Shino gathers information before he acts and can use those bugs of his pretty well. Together they will probably be a tracking team. Kori-chan and I will be stuck with Mr power obsessed as the demolition team. All the others are nothing special.'_

"So Naruto-kun, what do you think about our competition?" along with everything else Star gotten a good grasp on the language.

"Eh, there's not much competition Kori-chan. At most there will be three teams that pass the jonin test. Maybe. Everyone who is here will have to develop abilities that they don't have now."

"Hey, what would you know? You just got here to!" Apparently Kiba had heard what he said and had turned the class's full attention to him.

"I know what I'm talking about because I've had to kill to defend myself and Kori-Chan."

"That's bull! I bet you don't even know how to use that sword."

"Kiba-san, please listen to Naruto-kun. Through killing that man he also saved my own life."

"No way, you've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm afraid I'm not," whispered a suddenly somber Naruto.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

(flashback technique)

_October tenth, the day Naruto killed._

_As Naruto and Starfire were citizens of Konohagakure no Sato they were free to go where they wanted as long as they got back before midnight _(the third's only condition on letting them leave)_ They were heading out to enjoy Naruto's birthday in a town somewhere along the border of hi no kuni and ishi no kuni _(stone country, it was the best I could do)_ Somewhere during the night a pair of stone jonin approached them._

"_Hey, you, blondie, what the fuck are you doing here. You look look the fourth Hokage." _(Naruto hadn't fully changed yet)

"_Umm, Kori-chan, I think we should leave now."_

"_Oh no you don't brats!"_

_All Naruto and Starfire remembered was a flash of pain and then, nothing. When they woke up they were in a dark room somewhere on the outskirts of the village. The room itself smelled of torture, sex and death, things that mostly went unnoticed by normal civilians._

"_Hey, Tokeri, what do ya say we have some fun with with the girl before we kill them?"_

"_No thanks Datan Na, I prefer little brats._

"_You really are sick you know that?"_

"_Fuck off before I fuck you instead of him."_

"_Alright, alright, I'll leave you be. Now where was I? Ah yes, I remember…"_

"_Don't you dare touch Kori-chan!"_

"_Shut up brat, you ain't in a position to do anything for her. You should worry about yourself." By this time Datan Na had started to strip Stafirer of her clothing. As one hand tore off her panties the other started playing with her lower bits._

"_Hehehe, already getting wet are we? I'm going to have fun with you."_

"_N_NARUTO!!"_

"_Don't touch her damnit!!" yelled Naruto while struggling against the child molester. All he could do was watch as the man called Datan Na played with Starfire, teasing her, fingering her womanhood, and sucking on her small breasts._

"_Now that you're wet enough I'll put it in, I think."_

"_N-no…stop, i- it hurts, a-ahh-AHHHHH!!!"_

"_Kori-chan!!!" Right then something in Naruto snapped. Some sort of mental dam gave way as he was pumped with violent yoki._

'_**Congratulations kit. You have met the requirement to use this power, intense emotional distress. Now that you have it take revenge for what they did to your friend. Kill them.'**_

'_Gladly.'_

_Naruto's captor blinked when he felt the demonic yoki and found his 'plaything' standing behind Datan Na with all his manhood severed from his body and the girl in his arms._

"_What the fuck?! What the hell did you do?!"_

"_Kori-chan, please close your eyes. I don't want you to have to see this."_

"_O-ok N-naruto k-kun."_

"_What the fuck are you tal…gakw."_

_In an instant Naruto was on the other side of the room and the jounin had a hole in his chest, heart torn clean out. The last thing he saw was the cold golden eyes staring at him with hatred._

"_Kori-chan, we're going home." And with that he vanished for a final time._

_XxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Next day_

_Sarutobi was having a great day. Ever since Naruto met Starfire they had always spent October 10__th__ outside the village, and, in doing so, had avoided the yearly near death beating that had previously come around this time. Normally right now he would be in a hospital room with Naruto to make sure he would wake up in the morning. But now that worry was a thing of the past. Or so he thought. When he walked into his office he came a crossed a sight he hoped to never see._

_Naruto was in the middle of the room with Starfire curled up in his lap, lifeless eyes staring at nothing in particular. Star was naked and both were covered in blood._

"_Naruto, what happened? Why are you covered in so much blood?"_

_So Naruto gave him a full account of everything that had happened that night and a detailed account of what had happened with the two jounin._

"_My god…Kishe! Get in here NOW! ANBU, bring me Inoichi, and I don't care if he has a hangover, get him here now!"_

"_What is it Hokage-sa…ma…"_

"_Ah, Kishe, I want you to take care of Starfire and check Naruto for any wounds."_

"_H-hai, Hokage-sama…oh my, don't tell me…"_

"_I'm afraid it is true, please do what you can for her."_

"_Hai Hokage-sama."As she left she took Naruto and Star with her, lifting both of them despite her frail frame._

"_Hokage-sama, Inoichi as requested," said the anbe agent in an inu mask. _(Can you guess who?)

"_Thank you, you may go."_

"_Hai."_

"_Inoichi-san, I have a top priority mission for you that will be your top and only priority until it is complete."_

"_What is it Hokage-sama?_

"_You are to help Naruto and Koriand'er back to full mental health. Do _not _try to mask the incident. Help them with the trauma in anyway you can." He then proceeded to give a slightly edited version of events to Inoichi, who was understandably shocked but still took the mission."_

_XxxxxxxxxxxX_

(end flashback)

"We ended up staying with the Yamanaka clan compound for about a year before Inoichi-san deemed up mentally stable. We wouldn't talk to anyone besides each other for month"

"Did you have to bring that up Naruto? Now it's all depressing in here."

"Aww, quit complaining Ino, he brought it up."

"Still…"

"Yeah, yeah, not going to go into it again." Just then two men walked into the class.

"Good morning students. I will be your instructor for these next four years. My name is Iruka and this is my assistant Mizuki. I hope you all do your absolute best in your studies and your physical development as ninja of the leaf. Take a good look around because these are the people you may be working with in the future. Please try to get along with everyone. Now, if you would open your books to page five we will start the lesson."

Iruka was in for an interesting four years.

**AN: Hi all. I'm sooooooooo sorry that I didn't get this out sooner but my grandma doesn't like me reading fanfiction and I've had to sneak in work on this. Yes I do know that Starfire getting raped is off but think about it. Two unknown no name kids wouldn't have been missed in Earth country. I am purpously trying to make Naruto a bit possessive of her for the wave arch for my own reasons (Starfire takes Haku and Naruto looses it. For those who can figure out what I intend then free cookie for you with cup of marshmallow hot coco with whipped cream, or eggnog if that's what you prefer. As always, Read and Review. Until I get mote than 15 reviews I will leave all questions unanswered. Also, send in your favorite letter in the alphabet. I have something in the works as far as a summoning contract for Naruto. Cya next time on Strange.**


End file.
